Forum:Favorite Quotes
What are some of your favorite quotes of all time? Be it from real life folks, movies, television, books, video games etc. The Shadow User 03:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC)The Shadow User "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" -Indiana Jones- Here are some from a few of my favorite movies: Gremlins: "With Mogwai comes much responsibility. I cannot sell him at any price." ''- Grandfather to Rand Peltzer upon being inquired the price of one of the cute Mogwai creatures More to come later! The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 03:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ''"It looks, er... jolly simple doesn't it? (Bromhead to Adendorff) '' It's, er,Jolly deadly old boy! (Adendorff) " -Film Zulu, a comment of Zulu fighting tatics.'' 04:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll cast a few of my farvorites "La vida te da sopresas.Sopresas te da la vida Ay Dios!"(life is full of suprises.suprises are full of life Ay Dios.)- Ruben Blades, from the song Pedro Navaja. "Azucar!"(Sugar!)-Celia Cruz "A demon who has a heart of human, thats a Devilman. humans that have the hearts of demons, thats mankind"-Akira Fudouh from the last volume of Devilman. "Chapel-Who the f--k are you? Spawn - Your worst f--king nightmare..."- From Todd McFarlane's Spawn "As far as I know, I'm already dead. Which means, I'll be waiting for your ass in the afterlife. "-Spawn MrPacheco101 05:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Watercooler Archived "Never compromise.... even in the face of armageddeon" - Rorschach "What do you mean I'm not kind... just not your kind." - "Peace Sells" - Megadeth "Do you expect me to talk?" - James Bond "No, Mr. Bond, I expect you to die." - Auric Goldfinger "Listen... all I have in this world is my balls and my word, and I never break them for nobody." - Tony Montana "A duel between titans, Mr. Bond... my Golden Gun against your Walther PPK." - Francisco Scaramanga "One bullet against my six?" - James Bond "I only need one, Mr. Bond" - Scaramanga (and since TDW Jr. did one...) "Asps.... very dangerous.... you go first." - Sallah (Raiders of the Lost Ark) There's so many gems I could've posted, but there's a few for you guys. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 07:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) "You humans have a saying: An eye for an eye, a life for a life. He owes me ten lives, and I plan to collect." '''Garrus Vakarian-''' "I'd never stab you in the back Shepard. Warriors like you and me? Straight to the face." '''-Grunt-''' "It is not our abilities that determine who we truly are, it is our choices." '''-Albus Dumbledore-''' "Fear is a path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." '''-Yoda-''' Hope you enjoyed those I'll put more on here later! The Shadow User 16:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) "Mekta Satak Oz!" Literal Translation: I am the great and powerful Oz!.--Dr. Daniel Jackson. Stargate: SG1 "This is the Minoen Trident. It is a weapon of Mass destruction. The First weapon of mass destruction. It causes immense earthquakes and cracking in the earths crust. Last time it was used it caused the Ice age. Only Six Thousand humans survived. It is, to this day, the most destructive artifact on the earth. It was the First Artifact. The reason for the Warehouse." -- Arthur Neilson, Warehouse 13 and finally "The funny thing is, we actually came here to save your ass..ses.. all your asses"--General Jack O'Neil